Energizer/Commercial spoofs
Energizer commercial spoofs have regular commercials proceed like normal before they get interrupted and/or have buildings and/or products demolished and/or have music come to a stop and/or have persons get shocked by the Energizer Bunny drumming through. *Texas Ted's Burger Ranch (1995) - Based on the original McDonald's Double Tex Mex commercial. *Nasitine nasal spray (1989) *Chateau Marmoset wine (1989) *Big Billy's Cool Boy Fashion Shop (1994) - Based on Brothers (even though the chain would come to Eruowood in 2004) *Girls Clothing Shop Till Ya Drop Shop! (1994) - Based on Limited Too *Supervolt batteries (1993) *Popise Cola (1998) - based the Pepsi Girl ads (1998) *SciKids (1999) - based on the intro to the 1999 TV show "Zoom". *The Retro Station (1998) - based on the original Nick at Nite promo *Checkers Pizza to Go (1993)- based on Domino's *Twirly Cheese Chips (1992) - based on Cheetos *Submarine Shack (1997) - based on Subway *Kiddie Kold Syrup (1991) - based on the original PediaCare commercial *Kiddy Fun Show to Boring Adult Show (1998) - Based on a Nickelodeon sign off/Nick at Nite sign on bumper *Mega Powdered Puffs (1999) - Based on The Powerpuff Girls intro *Shut Your Cough Up! cough syrup (1992) - Based on Robitussin *Sitagin pills (1989) - Based on Preparation H *Chragin' Cattle (2001) - Based on Red Bull energy drink *TresCafe (1989) - Based on Nescafe *Wacky Foam (1994) - Based on a Floam commercial *Tube O'Dough (2002) -Based on a Nickelodeon Skweez commercial *The Woods Monster roller coaster at Fun Lake Park (1990) - Based on the Predator roller coaster at Darien Lake commercial *Rextor's Scientarium (1999) - Based on Dexter's Laboratory intro *Schmartoon Animation Mondays (2000) - Based on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays intro *Hip Pop Cola (1994) - Based on a Coca-Cola commercial *Funky Slime Kids (2002) - Based on the Nick Jr. Funky Jelly Monster promo from 2001 *Chug A Cherry Soda (1989) - Based on a cherry cola *Alarm Soap (1989) - Based on Coast soap *Bigger Glaitor's Pizza (1996) - Based on Little Caesars *Freddy the 'Fraidy Dog (2000) - Based on the Courage the Cowardly Dog intro *A Baby's Life (1993) - Based on the Rugrats intro *Toys 4 You (1996) - Based on a 1996 Toys R Us ad. *Those CD Internet Mailers (1996) - Based on an AOL ad *Juvenile Deformed Karate Lobsters (1989) - Based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 series) intro. *Eddie Swagger (1998) - Based on the Johnny Bravo intro *Sounds Checkers (1992) - Based on a Sound Trek ad *Furniture Zero (2010) - Based on a Furniture One TV ad *Frozen Ice Palace lemonade (1991) - Based on a Dairy Queen ad *Pig in the Small Country (2001) - Based on the Sheep in the Big City intro. *Big House Hardware (1992) - Based on a Home Depot commercial *The Toon House (1996) - Based on a Cartoon Network promo. *Mr. Orange Splat (1997) - Based on a Nickelodeon promo. *Steal or No Steal at the Toy Depot (2006) - Based on a Toys R Us ad. *Mad Stash Trash Bags (2002) - Based on a Glad commercial. *Outlet Fresh air freshener (1997) - Based on a Glade commercial. *McSlappy's Name the Burger Meeting (1995) - Based on a McDonald's ad. *Mack Bergen's (2003) - Based on a McDonald's ad. *Pizza Door presents Chef LaPizza's Cooking Show (2009) - Based on a Pizza Hut ad. *Shake Out Pizza Delivery (1992) - Based on a Little Caesars ad. *Sticky Strips (2000) - Based on a Band-Aid ad. *Groceries 'n Stuff (1991) - Based on an IGA commercial. *The Couch Potato Show (1992) - Based on a Snick promo. *K&Z Market (1999) - Based on an A&P commercial. *Kangaroo Grill (2006) - Based on an Outback Steakhouse ad. *Jaxby's Big Meatball Sandwich (2007) - Based on an Arby's Meatball Sub ad. *O'Ronald's Nuts 'n Stuff Mix (2005) - Based on a McDonald's Fruit and Walnut Salad ad. *Jack Randall's Fresh Salads (2003) - Based on a McDonald's Premium Salads ad. *Chicken Country Ocean Fried Fish (2007) - Based on a KFC Fish Snacker ad. *JMart (1998) - Based on a Kmart commercial. *Super ZMart (1994) - Based on a Super Kmart Center ad. *??????????????? (????) - Based on a McDonald's ad. Category:Energizer Category:Commercials Category:Spoofs